Bloody Moons
by Toxic Heart
Summary: Becca and Bella have been raped since they were little. There brother was forced to listen. After a while they are to be off for foster care. They travel and a little while later they reach the Cullens. What will happen?Better then sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brandon P.O.V

He's at it again, and there is nothing I can do about it.

They're hurting my sisters while I have to listen through the paper-thin curtain that subs as a wall.

Bella's screams are horrid and Becca's are blood curling. Two grown men have raped my 16-year-old sisters every day since we were six. For ten years my sisters go through that painful process every day. For TEN YEARS I have had to listen to them getting hurt. For ten years my sisters have had tears stain their beautiful, pale, porcelain cheeks.

It's a wonder they have never been pregnant.

Becca and Bella enter the room after their screams subsided. The men must be done with there daily torture.

As they walk in I talk a survey of them. Their chocolate locks that reach waist long are tangled. Their porcelain cheeks are stained with tears and their pants are bloody.

My inspection stopped and I looked away.

The torture utensils must have been put away because I cannot see them. The men tore the "wall" down. That was the only reason why I know this.

My sisters are chained up on the wall with me. Like prisoners. No, that's exactly what we are. Prisoners in hell. Our hands are above our heads and ankles together at the bottom. My ankles and wrists are raw from the ropes holding us up.

I contacted Bella and Becca's minds. _I now y'all aren't okay so I will skip that. Where this time though? _Yes my sisters and I have "abilities". We can basically do any trick of the mind in the book. I will explain later.

Wall. Becca informs me after a horrid pause.

Becca always answers. Bella is depressed and never talks.

The horrid creatures that can hardly be classified as men use different kinds of "utensils" for them to rape my sisters. Beds of concrete and metal spring beds, even with them still chained to the wall.

I swear on my life they will die by my doing.

* * *

Sorry it is so short...

-Toxic Heart


	2. Chapter 2

**_EDITED_**

Hey, its ur author here

Hey, its your author here. I hope u like the story! I understand I'm new so I wont demand a # of reviews for another chapter I just like reviews. They warm my heart. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: debisue. Thanks for reviewing! Here is a giant imaginary cookie! WOOHOOO! Lol ok I'm done.

Disclaimer: Only own the plot.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

Brandon's deep, dark brown hair was pushed to the side when he looked up. '_They are coming.' _He stated simply. Just then light flooded the previously dim lit room and the two ugliest men emerged from it. They unlocked us. We would have attacked but we are practically starved so that we won't have strength to get away from them.

"You all are going into foster care. So you bad word" he drabbed on about telling us to lie and go clean ourselves up.

It has been a year now. We have gone to 56 foster homes. We also have a rep as bad kids. With our past who wouldn't? When we are at one place for a time we get jobs. Beck's a prostitute and stripper, and Brandon is along with her; bet you don't hear of many male prostitutes. I do nothing I only nod my head in response. Never do I speak. I haven't talked in years. We do occasionally do drugs and smoke. We don't do it enough to get addicted though. Therefore, our lives are screwed. No pun intended.

However, back on the subject of our next 'home'.

Our foster father, Carlisle Cullen, and mother, Esme Cullen, have adopted seven children. From my knowledge they are all teens in high school, like the other two members of the 'Troublesome Trio', which are my siblings.

As of now we are on our way to a green, squishy little town called Forks, with Ms. Young. Her name is comical because she doesn't look or act young she has wrinkles and gray /brown hair and flaky skin.

'_Bells? Brandon?' _Becca calls to us with her mind. '_Yeah?'_ Brandon responds. I turn to look her way signifying that she has my attention. _'Do you think they will be different?' _We do this little routine every time we move to another family or couple. '_I hope so Beck. Hope to all of the gods.' _Standard Brandon reply.

Edwards P.O.V.

After our family meeting in our unneeded dining room, I walked up to my room. My bare feet touched the soft, golden carpet I have on my room's floor after a moment of walking vampire speed.

I walked over to my complex stereo system and turned on some classical music.

Carlisle is really considering this. Fostering children again and possibly adopting them. They're on their way now. They should be here in maybe eight hours.

I can hear rain really start to whip up.

Edward! We are gonna play baseball come play! You have no choice I already saw you there in a vision. Meet s in the clearing in about two minutes. Gosh she is demanding. Oh Well.

* * *

Well there is your edited version!

-Toxic


	3. Chapter 3

AN I have characters I added here are there descriptions.

Andy's age, appearance, and powers- Andrew is 86 years old in the form of a seventeen year old. His power is that he can change people's appearance. He has a brownish-black hair color and blue eyes. He is 5' 11.5".

Leona's age, appearance, and powers- Leona is 87 years old in the form of a sixteen year old. Her power is she can create animals or humans. The humans are afraid of us while the animal has extreme loyalty to the first human or vampire it sets its eyes on. The animals are real while the humans are copies. Carlisle thinks that she had her own imaginary friends as a human rather than real ones. We aren't sure why animals are real and humans are fake though. Because of her Edward has a pet mountain lion. And the animals are made of venom rather than having blood. It also has the heightened senses of vampires! And eats dog food. Nobody knows why, to Carlisle it is a challenge. All of her animals eat dog food.

All of the Cullens' eye colour is their normal human colour because of Andy. They also don't shimmer in the sun and aren't as fair as Stephanie says they are. Carlisle looks thirty instead of 26. Just so it is easier for them.

* * *

I started running, making my way to the clearing. While I run it's exhilarating. The wind rushes past my face; which causes my already messy hair to whip around and lash out at my fair face. Then figures of trees and animals also zip into and out of my vision because of the speed.

Like the giant bear I just passed. Must have been a grizzly. Emmett is going to flip.

The clearing busts out into my view as I slow to take in the sight. Esme is already seated on the bleachers we set out here; Alice is ordering everyone, who is present, around. Emmett is flexing his muscles while trying to ignore the pixie-like vampire who is his sister, Carlisle, according to his thoughts, is making a plan and dividing the family into groups, and Jasper is at Alice's side with an arm around her shoulders. I'm sure he would have his arm around her waist if she wasn't so small and he so tall. He is also trying to calm her; seeing how she is almost bouncing up and down. And Rosalie just showed up so she is walking up to Emmett.

"Okay everyone, here are the teams: Edward, Jasper, Leona and I. Then there is Alice, Andy, Emmett, and Rosalie." Carlisle spoke as if we were all right next to him, rather than spread out across the field. But it was not matter because we heard him any way with out heightened senses.

"Alice, y'all can go up to bat first." It was Jasper speaking obviously with his southern drawl. "We will play six innings," he continued.

Carlisle was up to pitch and Jasper was in the Right center field. Jasper would be first, second, and the right fielder. Since I was fastest, I would play second (with Jazz), third, short stop and right fielder. We had Esme play catcher for both teams and referee since we didn't have enough people.

Emmett was up to bat.

Carlisle winded up and threw the ball with vampire force. Emmett missed the ball.

"Strike one!" –Esme

Curve- Carlisle

Like his thoughts projected, he threw a curve ball. Emmett hit this one. There was a deafening crack when the two objects hit. The wooden bat cracked and splintered into pieces. I guess Alice saw this because she pulled out another bat for Andy.

The ball was still soaring threw the air as Emmett ran the bases. I dashed back and watched the ball at the same time. I passed the tree line and kept going trying to catch the ball and get the out. I extended my glove a little further as the ball started falling lower getting close to my reach. By that time I jumped up and caught the ball. I ran back with the ball and my glove in the air.

As soon as I was in the seeing distance of Emmett I heard a string of curses run through his mind.

"Out!" –Esme. My face held no emotion as she said this. The only time my face held any kind of emotion was when I was running or playing my beloved piano.

The game continued and Alice and I cheated by using our gifts. We were in the fifth inning when the time came upon us. It was 12:00 and we had around two hours before the children show up.

Alice was eager to pick out her clothes and make up. Why this would take two hours was beyond me. Rosalie was getting bored an Emmett was stirring up some lust in himself and Rosalie. Carlisle is to go to the hospital in a number of hours so that he can work the night shift. And Esme is looking forward to…. Well she doesn't really have anything on her mind; to do at least. Jasper wanted to get back to his book. And I want to go and listen to some music. Andy and Leona want to go swimming in the pool. It is indoors and heated so it won't raise any suspicious claims.

AN So there you have it next chap is the Swans arrival.

Okay I just wanted y'all to know this is unedited. My beta isn't getting back to me yet and I thought that my wonderful readers deserve a chapter or two. So if any mistakes I'm so sorry.

Since I don't demand reviews I was wondering if y'all would do it without me threatening you guys. And girls. So please review I don't care if it is about this story or not just please do it.

Next update today or tomorrow.

Love

Toxic Heartf


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait

Hey I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with family matters and I have only been able to get on my computer a couple times a day for a little while at a time! I am soooooooo sorry!! And I tried to make this longer to make up but it didn't really work as well as I planned. If I make it too long it will screw up my plans! Sorry!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable.

Edward POV

I have no idea how or why it took so long but it did; Alice used up the FULL amount of time to get ready. The car is literally, just pulling into our long, hidden driveway.

"Edward, come on. Get out of your room! They are here! Turn off the music!" Alice yelled; though the high volume was unnecessary. Alice quickly zipped by my room at vampire speed and slowed downstairs to answer the door just after the doorbell rang.

I was walking down stairs when I saw the three in the doorway.

_God! Why is this _beautiful _family adopting these horrid children? Becca, Bella and Brandon aren't even close to there beauty. They would stick out! –_It must be the adult with the children. I glanced at the nametag on her cheap looking suit; it read Ms. Young. I snorted; she didn't look her name.

Alice was looking at _Ms. Young_'s outfit fidgeting. Her mind gave away her thoughts: _Ugh, has she heard of a make over? And __What Not To Wear?__… _ Her thoughts continued to rant on about the woman's 'Get up' as Alice called it.

I took time away from focusing on the others thoughts and looked at the children behind Ms Young.

There are two females and a male. They look about sixteen years old, take or give a few years. They are all unusually fair, not pale, pale males you look sick, they just have very light skin; but they are not as fair as we are though. The girls have long, waist length hair and the boy has long hair too. All though it isn't as long as the girls'; it is long enough to cover his eyes, neck and ears. They all have brown eyes and the girls are shorter than the boy; that is puberty for you though. They all smell good. One smells like freesia and floral another smells like citrus flavors and the last smell is like it is… chocolate? (HAHA I was thinking of a third smell and I have a crunch bar wrapper on my desk so I typed in chocolate lol. K I'm done.)

Alice must have had some common sense and then because she called our parents' names and they walked human pace from one side of the house to our side. Meanwhile Alice brought the old lady and kids into the living room and sat them on a couple of couches. The kids sat on a giant loveseat and the lady sat on a single chair.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the room after they sat down and relaxed.

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." Carlisle said and stuck his hand and shook Ms. Young's wrinkly hand.

"Hi I am Yvonne Young and these are Bella, Becca, and Brandon Swan. They have been eager to meet you and your wonderful family." Ms. Young rambled. She then turned to us and we introduced ourselves.

"Hey! I am Emmett Cullen and I was wondering if you all wrestle?" Brandon's eyes lit up at that and Emmett's goofy grin brightened his half of the room. Rosalie introduced herself after her husband and sat down next to Emmett. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

Alice bounced up from her seat next to Jasper and excitedly bounced up and down. "Hi," she waved enthusiastically and continued "I am Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice and this is Jasper Whitlock Hale, he is Rose's twin. I cant wait to take you shopping!! We will have a blast!" I think the one named Bella flinched at that.

Out of curiosity, I decided to take a look into her mind. I reached out for her mind. Then there was nothing. Not like she wasn't thinking but, as if she wasn't even _there_. As if the doesn't exist. I panicked and searched the other two. They were there but it was like they were blocking me from their thoughts. Confusion racked my body and Jasper looked at me quizzically; _what's up bro? You're all confused and mad. _ At vampire speed I told my family my current situation.

Carlisle looked amused, Esme was confused also, Rosalie looked happy, Alice looked like she was just surprised, Jasper was trying not to have a break down from all the emotions floating around the room and Emmett was shocked. Their thoughts didn't say anything different either.

What is wrong with these kids? How can they block minds and Why do they look like they know what is going on?

_Oh God, explanation time—Rosalie. _Ooh, they are still in the room aren't they? Oops.

AN OKAY! There you go! Review! Again I'm sorry for the wait! I don't know when I can update next; it could be within one to two weeks! I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

The human children looked at us with the confused looks on their faces and then glanced at each other

The human children looked at us with the confused looks on their faces and then glanced at each other. The older woman with the shrill voice brought out the papers and blabbed on about the foster crap. After everything was dealt out she took her leave.

The children then turned to us and Esme had on a warm smile and put out into the open that Alice could show them their rooms if they chose so. They looked at each other and all nodded and the boy, Brandon, spoke for the threesome saying, "We would love to. Thank you." And they were off.

The rest of the family started talking in hushed voices while I sat on the couch and tried to figure out this puzzle. So far the family has wondered why they looked as if they understood what I had told them earlier. Carlisle also wonders why I couldn't here the three's group. The funny thing was only two of the children's minds I found. I couldn't hear their thoughts but they where at least there. The other one I couldn't even find. I f was as if they didn't exist. But which one was that? It could have been any of them.

"Could they be able to read minds too?" –Alice. We only heard her because of our heightened senses.

"Have you ever heard of a human with that kind of power? I don't think so." –Jasper

"Well, they could. We can't rule anything out yet." –Carlisle.

"So how would they be able to block out Ed's power?" –Emmett

"Don't call me Ed!"

"Okay,…. Eddipoo." I let out a low growl to show my frustration and sent dagger glares to Emmett and he shrank away.

**Alice POV**

"What is your favorite colors?" I asked simply.

"Blue." Brandon stated in a dull voice.

"Green." Becca said with a little more energy then her brother. "And Bella likes black." Becca added.

Why doesn't she talk? I'm sure she would want to speak for herself. I would. And it is not like they could read each other's minds and all. AN. Haha. How wrong she is. lol

I had seen this coming. I knew the colors they would like so I got them ready to see that they would like them. Oh, I love my talent. "Okay. Just follow me and I will point out your new rooms!" I squealed. After leading them to the correct hallway I pointed out there rooms. "'Kay, Brandon, your room is right here." I watched as he nodded his head and committed the route, we just took, to memory. He stated he would go in later a that night. "Ok…" I said and quickly continued to Becca's room. "Okey dokey, Miss Smokey, here is your green room." I said. She opened the door and gave a small smirk and mumbled a thanks. "Lastly, Bella. Here is your black room." She nodded her head and walked over and leaned against the door and thought deeply.

"Okay… So, I hope you all like your rooms. My mom and I decorated them. Well, except Bella's; Edward and our mom did that one." I told them they could do whatever. So Bella went in her room with the minimum amount of belongings she had with her: I made a mental note to take her shopping; Brandon went downstairs with Becca to scavenge in our kitchen; which we stocked heavily for them.

I walked away and heard some music drift to my ears from Bella's room. Her breathing was even and that told me she was either asleep or very calm. I think she is just relaxed because her heart beat just increased. I wonder why.

I danced back down stairs to Edward and the rest of our family to see what they have come up with.

I heard Leona and Andy come up with a few suggestions but they didn't make much sense.

When I reached the bottom of the stairway I saw Leona with our venom-filled cat and Edward's feline was curled up next to him. If you thought about it, it was kind of funny. We, a family of animal blood-drinking vampires are in a house with three humans and two felines. Kind of weird too. I started laughing in brain because of the thought and Edward sent me a look like he was questioning my sanity. I just smiled my twinkling smile and skipped my way to Jazz and sat in his lap. I looked at him and he smiled at me and made my heart melt. Gosh! I love him so much!

Edward POV

I looked around and noticed most everyone got off subject and was looking at his or her mate. Well except for those few who didn't have one. But by Carlisle's thoughts he planned Bella, Brandon, and Becca being the mates to the three in our vampire family who were mate-less. I growled at the thought. He was always setting us up with someone! Oh well I guess my pleads will do nothing this time around, just like last time. I don't think these three will last long anyway.

ENTER vision.

_Bella was in her black clad room with music on and her pillow was soaking with tears. I busted in and went to her and encircled her in my marble arms. She looked up and saw me. After that she just burst into a new wave of tears. The look she gave me was of fear. I looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was 12:36 in the morning. Alice came into the room after that and asked what I did._

_EXIT vision._

What was that supposed to mean? Alice had another vision involving Leona and Brandon. The two were sitting in Brandon's new blue room and just conversing back and forth. This is confusing me. Why does she have visions of us and the foster kids so quickly? It took forever for her to get a vision of Leona and Andy. I guess I could always go and ask her.

AN ok I am so sorry for the long wait! I have writer's block! HELP! I need some danger or something will all y'all review and give me ideas. I will give al credit to the appropriate reviewer(s)! Thank you so much! And I am soo sorry.! Even in my other stories I am stuck or not inspired!! Not cool! Please help me and review! I am desperate!


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward, dear

"Edward, dear? Why don't you try to get Bella to talk? The poor dear hasn't said a word since she got here." Esme, she is always worrying over everyone. "Yes ma'am." It couldn't hurt I guess, it's not like I'm doing anything important.

I got off my black, leather couch and walked a ways down the hall to Bella's room. I heard some soft music coming from her room and her heartbeat was slowing to an even, continuous beat. I assumed she was sleeping until I heard the soft creaks in the floors.

I knocked on the door and I heard her walking over to the door. She twisted the silver knob and opened the door looking at me. She stepped aside to indicate that I may enter, so I did. She closed the door again and walked back to where I guess she was earlier.

She sat in the middle of the floor in a straddle position. **A/N gymnasts and cheerleaders, you should know what I am talking about. **She motioned for me to sit across from her. I walked over to her and smelt her sweet freesia-like scent. It was beautiful, not overwhelming or barely there, but just perfect. **A/N I wont have it so hard on poor Edward in my story. If I mentioned earlier I would, then disregard that. **

She reached over and stretched out like a gymnast would do. I just watched her. After holding that for forty-five seconds she reached over to her left foot and stretched for the same amount of time and she went and stretched completely out; from her toes to her shoulders I don't think there was one muscle not stretched out. She looked at me as if to say 'What did you want' so I breathed in so I could form a sentence.

"Do you want to go running?" It just kind of came out and I usually think _everything_ through! Oh well. She nodded her head and got up. Well at least she wouldn't pull a muscle.

She walked to her door and looked back at me to see why I was still on the floor. I got the hint and lifted myself off of the soft, gray carpet. She then ran to the stereo, we put it in here for her, and turned it off. Then she sent an apologetic look and took off downstairs. **AN no clumsy Bella for me! She is always clumsy. So I changed it. This is, after all, **_**fan fiction**_

I gave a smirk at the thought of her thinking she could beat me. HA! Any human beat a vampire? Yeah right. I took off after her at a fast, human, running pace. She glanced back and saw me at her heels, and her eyes were wide.

After running down the stairs she went out the door and took off at a faster pace. The door was left open with a couple heads starring out the doorway at us. I gave a crooked smile and took off faster. We turned and rounded the house and she made her way to the front again and ran for the driveway. She turned around and sent an evil smirk at me and it sent me chills. She took off at her fastest pace and her heartbeat was barely any different! But that isn't what made me stop so quickly. I was her pace. It was inhuman. Like a vampire. But that vampire was just walking. That's not possible for a human!

"Bella!" I yelled, only for her benefit though. "Come back!"

I saw her turn and slow down a bit before running back. I met her halfway and noticed she was barely even panting! I told her we had to get back and she sent me a scowl and I took off and I felt her gaze burn my back. I looked back and she was smirking and took off again at her inhuman pace. In a couple minutes we were back and she was on the front porch steps looking at me and her imaginary watch back and forth. She also tapped her foot.

Well, at least she is in a better mood. When she first arrived yesterday she was so… depressed? Yes, depressed, I am sure that is what Jasper said.

After I reached the door step I looked at her and attempted humor by mumbling a 'sorry mum'. A corner of her mouth twitched to a smile nut she quickly put it back to its original emotionless face.

After opening the door my pet mountain lion came to my side and gave a purr as she rubbed against my leg like a house cat would. It was quite a comical sight.

I saw Bella's emotionless eyes sparkle at a thought then quickly harden again.

She rushed back up to her room and I heard some scratching on paper. Curiosity overtook me and I made my way up the stairs and knocked on her door once again. She ignored it and I knocked once again. She didn't answer so I took that as a 'I don't want to see you', and I went to Esme and told her. She said she would go and check on her in a little while. So I went back to my room and turned on some soothing jazz music and let my mind wander.

**Esme** **POV**

After Edward came to me I started listening to what she was doing. I put down my paintbrush when I heard her get up and walk across her room. Figuring this was as good of a time as any I made my way to her room. I gave a light knock.

"May I come in dear?" No sound except for the sound of her heartbeat. "If you won't talk would you at least knock the floor once if I can, twice if I cant?" I asked desperate to get to my new daughter. I heard nothing for a short while then a hesitant bang on the floor signaling my entrance being accepted.

Her not talking has pained me. She is worse than Edward. The other two usually stick with Leona and Andy or Brandon with Emmett.

I let out the breath I had not known I was holding and slowly turned the knob. She was laying on her black sheeted bed with a sketchbook in front of her. She got off of her stomach and sat on the middle of the bed with her legs crossed. She took her sketchbook and sat it on her lap and continued shading her project.

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked softly as not to scare her away. She signaled it was ok so I walked over and sat on her bed and looked at her drawing. It was a chocolate lab puppy. The pup must be a year old at least. Her more than exceptional piece of art was enough to make me gasp at its beauty. It was done with a pencil only. I didn't see many erase marks and the dog was light in color but not enough to be a yellow lab and not dark enough for a black lab, so my guess was a chocolate lab. The background was a nasty city ally. The dog had confusion and a lost look in its eyes. The poor pup looked hungry but not yet enough to see its ribs.

"Do you like dogs, dear?" I smelt salt and looked over to see some traitor tears of her slip down her precious cheeks. She nodded her head and wiped away her crystal tears. "Have you ever had a dog?" Once again she nodded. I thought quickly and decided we would have Lee **AN Lee is short for Leona** make her one. "Would you like one?" She looked up with hopeful eyes and awe coloring her angelic features.

I chuckled and called Lee.

"Lee? Oh what a surprise! I was wondering if you could get Bella dog?" I quickly pointed at her drawing and she nodded as if that was the right breed. "A chocolate lab, if at all possible?" She got what I meant. Lee would make her one. She would bring it in a hour like she just got back from the pet shop.

I just hope Bella will like the pup.

AN okay I am sorry of you don't like animals but I am a big animal person. Mostly dogs for me though. And those animals do have a purpose! Thank you every one who reviewed! I am sorry I haven't replied to anything lately. I have 30 some emails right now so if that tells you anything……

**Any mistakes I am sorry about! My beta is having problems but I am willing to wait until they are fixed. I expect you to pm me when you can review and such again!! Sorry guys.. if you don't get it was cuz it was to my beta!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN GAAAAAAAAAH

**AN GAAAAAAAAAH!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Okay so before I posted the 6****th**** chapter I had 26 unread messages then after I got it up I checked 2 hrs later and I 48 unread messages! You do the math! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Bella POV

After Esme left I sniffled my nose in a attempt to cease the runniness of it. **yeah. That is a word lol. My word spell check didn't catch it soooo…**The memories of my old pup were excruciatingly painful. She was a year old when she was killed. It was a gift for something I have long since blocked.

Our current foster parent went on a rage and killed her by mistake. He was after me. My dog saved my life. Ever since I have been connected to dogs. I haven't had the faintest idea why though, because it doesn't add up.

The tears are coming back now.

After that thought they spilled over and I cried in my pillow. If any one knew this then they would think 'What is the big deal?' Well, she was the only thing that heard my voice since the first day I was raped. Ever since my talking has ceased.

The tears flow much more freely now.

She was my dog, my best friend, and my light in the world. Our bond was close and to have her slaughtered in front of me was torture.

My door bust open.

I tried to calm down but only made myself even more upset. I glanced at the clock. 12:35. How could it have gotten so late?! I haven't even noticed! All of the sudden I was picked up into an icy grip. Strong arm circled around me and pulled me close. I heard small soothing noises once I started to calm slightly. I concentrated on those noises and realized it was soft cooing coming from a deep masculine voice. I wiped my cheeks free of tears only to have more spill over as the last few escaped.

I looked up to see which pale male calmed me. Edward. I visibly tensed at the thought of a male touching me. I took in a breath of air that could have been a gasp. I struggled out of his grasp and positioned myself as far away as I could. I didn't look him in the eyes but by reading his thoughts I could tell he was disappointed and hurt. I kept my head down and knees to my chest. I didn't know if he moved or not. The memory foam mattress wouldn't allow it.

I picked myself off the bed and set myself further away once I saw him scoot closer. Men hurt me. Man killed my best friend. Men were horrid creatures to hate with a passion.

I was in a corner when my space to run was out. I had completely forgotten about earlier. When he was so nice and carefree. But now I have come to my senses. Men are evil. Men are deceitful. Men are horrid. Men are killers. Men are rapists. Men have hurt me. I chanted in my head.

When he got to me he put a long finger under my chin and pulled my face up into his hurt smoldering eyes. My eyes, I am sure, hardened and gave a cold glare. In fact, I felt them do so. He then looked at me in confusion and asked: "Bella? Please. Don't be afraid. What is wrong?" With that my memories went back to my conversation with Esme and then the thoughts after she left. My eyes must have softened a hint and I felt my facial features sway between emotionless mask and a hurt, pleading, girl asking, no, begging and yelling for help.

My emotions became to much and I collapsed forward into Edward's kneeling figure. I clutched his shirt and leaked dirty tears. I must have ruined his shirt now. Oh well. I let my emotions out and he just sat there with his arms encircling me.

He shifted to a Indian style sitting position and pulled me on his lap for better grip. All I did was curl up and wonder, _Why is he helping me?_

**AN okay so what do yall think? 2 chapters in one day? Uh-may-zing!! Lol so I will try to get one in tomorrow. No promises though! Because school work then fanfic! Sorry its me 'rents' rules. Rents as in pa**_**rents. **_**lol**


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter:

**New Chapter:**

EPOV

I have her positioned on my lap. She is in a tight ball holding herself together; it makes me wonder of her past and what could make a pretty girl such as herself cry so violently.

She started mumbling incoherent sentences and they got clearer.

"Frap, no please. Come back"

Her heartbeat evened slightly as she calmed herself. She keep mumbling _Frap _and other names of that sort. Once her human heart had settled to an even pace I picked the two of us up and walked across her depressing room and gently set her down. I pulled the covers over her tight position and tucked her in.

A few tears slipped down her cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. She mumbled the name a few more times before I slipped from her room.

--

I her intake of breathe from my room. Her heartbeat quickened and I smelt salt, which meant sweat. I also heard shuffling of sheets and I felt an uneasy feeling so I started running to her room. I was so close until I ran into a wall. Not a real one, but like an invisible one.

I started pounding on the invisible force as I heard her cry out. I hit it as hard as I could a few times and I pulled my arm back to lay some more onto the 'wall'. The field must have dissipated though because I fell forward when I couldn't hit it anymore.

I rushed to her room and her salty tears and sweat hit me like a heat wave. Her whimpers were quiet but fearful. She was curled up with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs.

Alice was already her but she was standing at the foot of the bed looking at me with pleading eyes.

'_Help her Ed. You won't regret it.' –Alice_

She raced out of the room then, leaving me alone with the crying angel. Her tears had slowed but still came in steady streams. She was on her side so I picked her up an held her to my chest.

How could this human affect me so? It just came to me that she is special. I'm not in love with her or anything it just pains me to see her like this.

I started to rock her and her whimpers and tears slowed more and then ceased. I lifted a hand to brush away her see-through tears. Once my cold, stone-like hand made contact with her teenage face her eyes fluttered open.

At first they were sleepy then they grew wide and fearful. She started to flail and attempt to get out of my grasp so I set her back down on her bed. She immediately made a beeline to the farthest spot away form me, which was still in her room.

_Please, go away. –Bella_

"No, please let me help. I want to help you. I don't want you to be scarred of me."

_No. –Bella_

"Yes_. _I wont hurt you. I promise._"_

She looked up at me with a 'yeah right' expression plastered on her face. I took a step closer and reached out my hand for her to grab. She just shrank away.

Oh god. Please don't let him hurt me. I've already had to much in my life. –Bella

Suddenly it occurred to me I was reading her thoughts. My face shifted to confusion but I felt her warm hand shakily grab mine. I came back to reality and helped her up. Her knees were still wobbly from her earlier episode. She just about collapsed so I picked her up bridal style and made my way to her bed. She drifted off to her sweet oblivion.

I attempted to read her thoughts again but it was just like before. A wall. I was confused about how this was possible. She can turn it on and off it seems. Whatever she does that is. It is not like I can ask her this. What would I say; Hey, I can read everybody's mind but yours. Why is that? Oh yeah the expression on her face would be dandy. She would probably recommend me to the closest insane asylum. That is if she would ever speak.

--

She awoke late the next morning and our family claimed to have already eaten. We had. Decades or centuries ago, depending on which vampire you ask.

She walked down the stairs and gulped down her food and quickly ran up to her sanctuary that is her room. I heard some pencil scratchings so I assumed she was drawing once again. Esme showed me the picture she drew. She asked Bella if she could hang it. She hung it in the hallway after Bella allowed her to.

I was walking up to her room when I met her brother in the hallway.

"Hello." I said

"Hey."

"Umm. I hope you don't mind me asking but, why doesn't Bella talk?" She worries me.

He snorted but answered my question. "Well. We haven't lived the best life so far. We have been raped for years and beaten and abused. It is a miracle she hasn't succeeded in killing herself yet. She's tried twice. But we have stopped her."

"Oh God! I'm sorry I asked. That is horrible! What kind of bastard would do that to kids? Especially the three of you. You and your siblings seem like normal teens. Well, exceot for Bella. But her quietness kind of suits her. I like it."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what she likes to do, something that could cheer her up? As long as she is happy for a nanosecond then I would feel a bit better."

"Uhh, yeah. She likes to run, draw and do gymnastics. But she doesn't like men." Once he said that last sentence lots of things clicked into place. Like every time I was near her she would grow fearful and she never would speak because men raped her. God I swear I am going to flipping kill those bastards! Hurt the Swans like that! It is just flat out cruel!

"Oh. So is that why she won't hang out with me?"

"Yeah. She is in a pretty thick shell. You will have to work hard to have her learn to trust you. There is only one male she trusts, and that is me." I feel so envious of him right now.

She is the only human I have ever accepted and she won't even do that for me! I don't understand why I feel so protective over her. The connection that Alice claims she sees between us has suddenly made itself evident. I wouldn't call it love. No, that would be hilarious. I, meant for nobody, cant have a love. And on top of that, me a vampire, cant have a relationship with a _human._

"Well. I guess I will see you around?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Wait. I have another question." I said and he nodded his head for me to continue. "How come the three of you are always looking like you know something we don't?"

AN. Cliffy? Maybe. I don't know. Next chap will be up in a few minutes!! Woohoo! I am on a ball!

**-Toxic Heart**


	9. Chapter 9

His face went blank with no emotion on it

His face went blank with no emotion on it. He simply stated that he didn't know what I was talking about and walked away.

I had to gather facts. They were not like Andy and Lee who came to us as foster kids so many years ago. The Swans always seemed to know what was happening. They looked as if they understood what happened that day I told the family I couldn't read their mind, Bella runs faster than any human I know of, and there was a force field around her room. She could make her mind simply disappear and then suddenly I can read it, then I cant. They are one weird family.

--

LEE POV

Brandon is absolutely charming. The other day we went outside to watch everything and nothing. He has a lovely sense of humor and he is handsome! He reads a lot. Not as much as Jazz but he reads more than most average teens nowadays. He likes to skate and is emotionally depressed. He is a pretty good guitar player but not expert.

I accept most humans even though I don't talk to them much.

He likes to be very blunt. But sometimes has a twist in the way he speaks. He is a great listener.

There are so many things I could name about him but I don't have the time. That is kind of comical seeing how I can live forever, but that is not the point. The point is that I am busy. I am busy watching Brandon's reaction to me telling him we are a family of animal-drinking vampires.

He just sat there. We are sitting in the middle of a forest next to a rushing spring and I tell him we a vampires, and he just sits there nodding his head!

"You aren't worried, scared or anything?" I ask a little worried about his sanity.

"No, I am not. I had doubts that your family was human anyway. You just saved me a headache. It all fits into place, but does anyone else know?" Yes, did I mention he was blunt?

"No. I was actually supposed to tell you yet. We were going to tell all of you eventually, but we would have told you first. We figure you are the most levelheaded. That and you are technically the oldest."

"Yes I can see how you would do this. I accept you and your family. Just don't hurt mine." He stated calmly but continued. "I guess since you have so graciously told me your secret I will tell you ours. We aren't exactly human either. We are faster than most humans have exceptional hearing and sight. Our strength is a little more than most vampires but not much. We have been able to lift up at least a thousand pounds. That is nothing compared to a vampire. We also can read minds, send our thoughts to others, block our minds from others and you can name just about any mind _trick_ and we would be able to do it. Most we have discovered on our on but we have no idea or concept how many 'powers' we may have. My theory is that we had a vampire parent and that parent was exceptionally powerful. At first I had no idea what our parents were but I knew at least one wasn't your everyday human. But after hearing you and your family's history it make since." All I could think was OH MY GOSH!

**AN. I know. Short I am sorry but I had to put that in. review! Oh and my beta is having technical difficulties. Falling Petals- I am waiting until you have fixed the problems! I don't have any other beta for this story!**

**Anyway while I am waiting until those problems are fixed I am looking for a temporary (or permanent not sure if the beta will be permanent or not.) beta!!**

**-Toxic Heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

This is a week or so after Brandon gave away their secret (only Lee knows

**This is a week or so after Brandon gave away their secret (only Lee knows.).**

**BELLA** **POV**

Esme has informed me that I have gymnastics practice in forty-five minutes. I don't know how she knew I liked gymnastics; I just know she found out somehow. I suppose one of my siblings could have told her but it doesn't matter to me.

I was pulling on my leotard **don't make fun. And those things are uncomfortable! I wore them 4 5 years!!** when Lee called me downstairs.

I quickly grabbed some pants and a shirt to toss on over my current attire. After that I ran down the stairs to where I heard her melodic voice. She called me once more and I followed her voice to the front door. I stood there looking at it and I heard her whisper to me.

"Open it" I turned and her head was stationed right beside mine, over my shoulder. I did as I was told and I looked out the door.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

"Look Down." She whispered. I complied.

Looking down I saw two chocolate lab pups! They were in a pretty basket with pink, blue and black, for my sake I'm sure, blankets underneath them. My jaw dropped to the floor and memories of my old dog came ripping straight through my floodgate. I closed my mouth and clenched my teeth, to keep from bawling. My efforts worked a little but a tear had slipped down my cheek making its way to the corner of my mouth. I lifted a hand to wipe away the tear.

I turned around, so that I may nod my head in thanks. But Lee wasn't there. She was gone. She couldn't have left that silently, and I was only drowned my memories for a few seconds and few seconds to look at them. Oh well, I shrugged it off.

I turned my head back to the pups and bent down to pick the precious things up. I looked at them and figured out that there was one boy and a girl. The girl would be Mocha and the boy would be Latte. Mocha and Latte. I like it. I turned around to see Alice, Esme, and Lee looking at me with giant smiles on their heavenly faces. I nodded my head in gratitude and made my way to the kitchen.

Once arriving there I pulled off a piece of paper from the fridge and a pen off the table and sat down. With the pups squirming around on my lap it was hard to write, but I pulled it off. I set my precious puppies on the floor and put there name by each of them. Next to there name was a color for there collars. Mocha was stumbling around on her feet with the paper that stated "Mocha Hale, purple" and Latte was curled up on his that you could barley read his name and the color "olive green".

I guess Alice took enjoyment out of this and zipped around the room finding her keys and jacket. She grabbed Rosalie, or Rose, as I was told to call her, at the forarm and manhandled her out the door and into her yellow car. I could tell from here that it was a Porsche 911 Turbo S60. I heard some tires screech as she pulled out of her long driveway and sped onto the highway.

I gave Esme a questioning look and she simply stated, "Shop-aholic." I was not surprised. Sometime last week she took me on a eight hour shopping trip to find me knew clothes. I swear she bought me the whole Hot Topic store. I vowed to never go shopping with her again after that, unless it was online.

After a little while I went to my gymnastics practice. I had a private tutor.

--

After a few hours Alice came back and had the bug guy, Emmett, and Jasper, the emo-ish one, get all the stuff. She must have had every dog toy known to man and more also she had beds, food bowls, food, potty pads, and various other items. So I just walked away.

--

I was in my room with my dogs curled up into each other in the center of my bed. I was sitting at my charcoal desk when Mocha yipped. I turned, worried and looked at her. He little paws moved away from Latte and were moving as if she was running, but not as fast. I had a gut feeling she was having a nightmare. I quickly went to her and picked her up petting her gently to soothe her. She awaken and eventually went limp again as she fell into a deep slumber.

The rest of that night went by without incident.

The next day however… Is a whole other ball game.

--

I woke up with my dogs curled up next to my stomach. I looked at them and I felt something in my chest warm up at the thought of what I was going to do today. I had a plan for today.

I would take my dogs out with me to explore the surrounding woods and I would take what little money I have and shop online for some training utensils. My dogs would be exactly what they are, labs. And in my book labs retrieve birds. So I would have to teach the internet Before they start training I will need to teach them basic skills of obedience. After that I want to go to **you know how people do flips and such? That is called tumbling for those of you who don't know **tumbling at Washington Gymnastics and Cheerleading Academy.

So I went downstairs leaving the warmth of my bed and my dogs. Esme had gotten breakfast ready and was talking to me. She knew by now I wouldn't talk but she knows I am a good listener. So her pretty voice prattles on talking about nothing and asks what I plan to do today. I will write to Esme and Alice, but that is about it.

I wrote her a note on a pad of paper. It read what I had plans for, and after she read it over she nodded.

"How about you go and bring someone with you, dear? It is dangerous out in these woods. I know Alice is shopping with Rosalie in a hour and Jasper is doing some research at the library. Lee, Brandon, Andy, and Bex **Becca** are working in tow hours I believe. Carlisle is already at work and I plan to go and help. That is unless you wish of me to stay?"

I shook my head that signaled her to do what she pleases.

"Okay if you are positive. But I forbid you to go in those woods with someone with you, and no your dogs don't count. Edward and Emmett will be here if you like, I am sure they have nothing to do."

Emmett is too talkative and he is a man, and HUGE. So he is out. Edward rarely talks to me but he still is a male and that frightens me. I am sure I would be able to subdue if need be though. I mean God gave me powers, right? Why not use them?

So I wrote down Edward's name and Esme called him down. She talked to him in the living room so that I wouldn't hear, but I did.

"Edward, would you please escort Bella today?" Esme.

"Why me?" Edward.

"Because Bella chose you rather than your brother so would you?" Esme.

"I guess. What does she plan to do today?"

I guess Esme showed Edward my schedule, seeing how she came in here to get it and then left.

"Okay. I'll keep an eye out for her."

"No. I forbid her to go in the woods alone, so you with go with her."

"Yes, ma'am."

She walked in then a picked up my now empty plate. After outing it in the dishwasher she told me she was going to freshen up then meet her husband at the hospital.

I believe I heard Edward walk up the stairs then and some back down moments later. He walked into the kitchen wearing a H.IM. t-shirt and black pants. Over his shirt was a black cotton shirt that had a skeleton cage printed on it with a heart behind the ribcage. Then off beside the heart it said H.I.M.; overall I liked his outfit.

My shirt had Hawthorne Heights on it and my pants were a grayish color. I had yet to get myself a light coat. It was supposed to be cool today with an overcast sky. Big surprise.

After looking at the bronze-headed boy's attire I looked up to his face. I hadn't done that since we first met. I did but never did I really look at his features.

His hair was disheveled in a good-looking way and his light gold eyes were scrutinizing me. He had a full set of lips that were slightly more colored than his very fair skin color. He had flawless features overall.

After I realized he was smiling I wondered why so I peeped into his head for info.

Ha. She is looking at me. Although she still has a blank look on her face with no expression, it still is a step up. She is pretty… well, pretty. Or maybe gorgeous. Wait…

After that I left his thoughts and my face flushed for the first time in years. My face was stained with pink. He thought I was pretty? Then after that he said gorgeous. He must be delusional. With that I made up my mind and decided he was coo-coo crazy.

I ran up the stairs at top speed just to prove that I didn't need a babysitter. At the top of the stairs I looked back to see his body rotated to see me, and his jaw had gone slack. In my mind I thought _HA! Serves you right._ After that I swear his jaw touched the floor before he picked it up to speak.

"Y…you just talked," he said. My expression turned fearful before I turned it back into its usual icy, expressionless state. I just looked at him like he was a nut and turned and ran. I grabbed a black hoodie that Alice got me, and pulled it up and over my head. I pulled my hair up in a messy half bun half ponytail.

I picked up my bathroom necessities and rushed to the bathroom. **no shower. She had one before she got out of bed. I forgot to type it lol.** I brushed my teeth and put on some chap stick. I jogged back to my room put my bathroom bag on my black dresser. My dogs were up now and were play fighting around on the bed.

I picked them up and fed them in my room with the dog food that was located in the corner. They ate together peacefully. After that they went straight to the water bowl between their bowls. They struggled to get to the water. I guess they don't like sharing.

After their meals I took them outside before they could have an accident on my carpet. I let the two sniff around and do their business.

Edward met me outside after they finished. In his left hand was Mocha's purple leash and Latte's olive green one. He handed me one and I looked at it and turned him down.

My dogs would not be raised as _pets_ they do not need a leash unless they are bring naughty. Then and only then would they be held against their will.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the leashes in his back pocket. The dogs started to make their way to the wooded area that is off to the side of the mansion/ "house".

They stumbled a few times on the protruding roots. They sniffed around a lot. And they seem to be following something but I wasn't paying attention. I was in la-la land with my recently acquired iPod. I was listening to Fallen by Evanescence. We must have walked for a while because my feet were getting sore.

Edward suddenly said we had to go back. I was confused but kept walking as if I didn't hear him. He suddenly stopped and called me back.

"Bella, please come back. I uh, forgot something." I stopped and turned around. I gave the male a skeptical face but after remembering that we had only a few steps between us, I quickly walked back to him. My dogs seemed to sense I wasn't following them so they turned around and walked behind me.

Edward let out a sigh and turned and walked back towards the house. I noticed the close proximity between us and I took a few steps away from him. He seemed to have not noticed.

EDWARD POV

Once I smelt a mutt I called out to Bella and persuaded her to turn around. She came after something that seemed to be a short battle in her head. After she got closer to me I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

We continued to walk and the soft pitter- patters told me her dogs were following us. I searched for her mind to see if I could read it yet.

So far I have only been able to read her mind when she had nightmares. She had them almost every night but only once did I go in her room for that problem. We usually let her try to get through them. Alice said if we woke her up then she would feel bad because she would have 'woken' us up. So we didn't.

After a little bit of walking she took a few steps away form me. I was used to this. It is a natural instinct for any living thing to shy away from vampires. But I have this gut feeling it wasn't because of my 'species'.

BELLA POV

We walked another ten minutes or so and then we arrived in a clearing. I am guessing it was somewhere near the house. An idea came to me and I went to the middle of the clearing and my dogs followed after me like the loyal friends they are. I sat down in the middle and stretched. My dogs sat and eventually lay across from me and watched me with wonder. Edward was sitting on a nearby tree stump also watching me.

After I was fully stretched I brought my dogs over to the side of the clearing near Edward, but not to close, because the last male near my previous dog killed it. I lifted my hand, palm up, asking with my eyes for the leashes. He stood up and grabbed the leashes from the back pocket of his black skinny jeans and put them in my hand. His ice-cold hand grazed my fingers and an electric shock went through us. I jerked my hand back and walked over to my friends, err, dogs.

I clipped the leashes to their collars and loosely wrapped them around a tree trunk. After that I walked to the center of the clearing and prepared to tumble.

Step, step, step, hurdle, round off, back handspring, layout, back handspring, back handspring, back tuck.

It just flowed out. I landed with a gymnast's grace and continued.

Tumbling, I love it. It makes me forget my troubles in the real world. I get worked up and run forward taking three more steps before I do a front handspring- round off- back handspring- back tuck on the bare ground. To make the landing process more comfortable I take off my annoying shoes.

My feet met the cold ground once I threw the shoes and socks of to the sides.

I did several tumbling skills before I started my routine that I was taught the other night. I was in the middle of the routine when I heard Edward shouting at my dogs. I turned and saw him run off after them a speed that wasn't fully human. I will remember that.

I took off after him without my shoes. I was going at a speed I never attempted to get at before.

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

That bastard! He frikken jacked _my _pups! Mine! They are like my kids! I will rip him limb from limb! I WILL KILL HIM. HE WONT GET TO MY DOGS! NO! LAST ONE KILLED 'EM!

**she hasn't noticed her now bloody feet.**

**EDWARD POV**

I heard a snarl rip from Bella after I started running after her dogs. Ugh, now she hates me. Wait. Snarl? Bella snarled! I kept running after the dogs that I presume were running after the mutts in La Push.

I heard nothing behind me except the growls and snarls ripping out of Bella's small frame. God! It's not like I'm killing them!

I breathed in as I took another step. Just I breathed in a gust of wind blew my way sending Bella's luscious scent up to me. **because she is bleeding she smells even more appetizing now. So Ed smelt her and now if is just as alluring as it was the first day in biology. But when she isn't bleeding its tolerable. **I stopped dead in my tracks. My demon vampire came out and was telling me to go after her.

**bold is normal ed. Italic is demon.**

_Kill her. _**No. Never! **_Do it. NOW!! _**No! She is a mother fucking angel who deserves the best life in the universe! I will ****not ****kill** **her!**_ Do it now or so help me! I will do it myself! _

THIRD PERSON

With that Edward's demon lashed out and his eyes turned pitch black and he flew after Bella. Bella, who totally ignored Edward was still cursing Edward with profanities in her head and flew right by him.

Bella picked up her puppies and put them behind her securely and turned at Edward.

She barred her teeth at him and let a deep snarl rip out of her chest and she crouched down in a fighting stance.

She let a cry in pain.

She circled to get Edward and he circled the opposite way.

Edward lunged and reached for her. She dodged.

She kicked; he flew.

He picked himself up and Bella charged and then suddenly dropped her knees screaming blood-curling screams.

Her voice was high and scary. She ducked her head between her knees and head her head in agony.

**EDWARD POV.**

I heard an angel's high soprano scream. It made my stomach twist in knots and my finger clench. I felt like puking. I awoke out of my horrid trance and saw Bella's fragile form on the floor. She was holding herself, like she was trying to keep herself together.

Her horrid screams hurt my sensitive ears. But I still walked toward her and her screams went down by a small notch so I pulled her closer and felt her burning skin. It was literally burning!

I yipped in surprised and ran off after picking up the pups. I went straight to my house. I laid her on my bed, since I knew nothing that was going on. I called Carlisle and quickly told him of the possible lethal situation.

Moments later I heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull up the driveway and screech to a stop .All the while Bella's screams had increased so I crawled in bed and hoped my icy skin would somehow cool her off. It worked to some degree.

By then Carlisle had leaped up the stairs skipping two or three at times. Her ran through my door and checked out her vitals. He felt her rising temperature and concluded al of this in one sentence.

"She's going through the transformation."

**AN GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I COULNT STOP WRITING!! LOL so I hope you liked it. Told you the dogs would be a major thing in the story. Review!! This is 8 pages so I think I deserve it!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Oh Gosh

Oh Gosh. Y'all are a hoot. I love your reviews! Lol everyone is confuzzled! Ok so basically I just made her transformation into a vamp a little different than the one in the books. Her body will melt so it can reform into the marble-like skin. That is why she is so hot. I will explain what happened later in the story. Oh and Edward has a bed in my fan fiction.

**Brandon POV**

After hearing of Bella's incident I rushed home and ran to her room.

She wasn't there so I used my hearing, which I have learned that it is more acute than other humans, to find everyone. My hearing led me to Edward's room.

Upon entering Edward's room I saw Bella on Edwards bed with her hair fanned out and sweat covering every inch of her body. Edward stood next to her with a lost and hurt expression plastered on his flawless face. Carlisle was on the other side looking between my sister and Edward. A mountain lion was in the corner of the room eyeing everyone trying to figure out what was happening. I was startled a bit when I first saw it but I then remembered that it must be Lee's doing.

"Ah, good. Brandon I need you to tell me everything you know of in your families medical history."

Should I tell him one of them was a vampire just like he is? I made my mind up in a split second when I heard Bella scream out in pain. I told Carlisle about my theories and he nodding his head turned to talk to Edward.

"The venom in her blood could have possibly over taken her. She was most likely in great stress or angered extremely, so instinct took over. The venom from the vampire parent acted on instinct once her brain registered something dear to her was in danger."

Yes, that does sound good. Let's go with that.

Edward started panicking when she broke out in another round of terrorizing screams. I walked up closer to the bed to see my beautiful sister with her back arched and mouth wide open filling the room with screams. Lovely, from what I understand my little sister will go through three torturous, unimaginable pain-filled days. Well according to Lee.

**Short I know. I'm terribly sorry. I just had to get something out for y'all!**


	12. I'm soooo sorry! NOTICE

Hello all

Hello all. I am terribly sorry to say this but I have to delete this story. The 'rents aren't happy with it. But!! I am starting a different story. I really like it so far. I will post the first chapter right after this.

Sorry this isn't a chap! I can rewrite this to my parents' standards later but I have to get a jump start on my new story, _The Dhampir_.

My parents don't like it because the triplets are basically almost whores and the rape. And some of it doesn't make sense anyways. I will keep this story in mind though. So watch out for another _Bloody_ _Moons. _So basically put me on author alert if you want to see this story again. It is not supposed to sound like a bribe, FYI.

Info on _The Dhampir:_

Rated T or M. Probably M because of blood, gore and language. Other than that teens can read it. 

Summary: Bella is a circus freak. She burns at the touch of holy water, can only be in the light around twilight, in the sun she burns and she drinks blood. But she is still human. Well mostly. 

Bella ventures onto a dangerous path with vampires stalking her and attempting to kill her. She is after her father, the murderer and rapist of her mother, Renee. She wants revenge and with help from friends she make on the journey, she might just reach the most powerful vampire in the earth.

Again I am terribly sorry! This is my most popular story and my first so it's not like I'm happy about this.


End file.
